Forbidden Love
by Away To Neverland
Summary: This is a fanfiction about Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, its set a year after the Triwizard tournament. Draco starts to realize he has developed feelings for the "mudblood" Hermione, now he has to figure out what he is going to do about it. Rated T to M for possible language and scenes.
1. Chapter 1: Yule Ball

Forbidden Love

Chapter One- Yule Ball

* * *

It had all started that night of the Yule Ball, that was followed by the Triwizard tournament. He hadn't expected to feel a drawn to anyone in particular, so the shock settled on him when his attention ended up on her. Hermione Granger, the know it all mudblood that had always seemed to outsmart all pure-blooded witches no matter the age, who could get underneath anyone's skin or get in (or out) of the biggest trouble at Hogwarts.

She looked different that night to him than she had before, instead of her hair being the usual frizzy mess that it was, she had it smoothed out and and pinned up, her natural curls making the rest of her hair that was hanging down refuse to stay straight.

The dress she wore looked from a pink to a purple in different areas, ruffles were in all of it from her waist down, leaving a neat bow around her waist to where the bow showed in the front. She wore earrings, which was new to see on her but no necklace. Makeup was on her eyes and light pink on her lips, she looked like a whole new person which he himself figured was the exact point.

Everyone heard that she had said someone had asked her to go, but no one really believed it. They figured she didn't want the pity looks from everyone that she was going alone. But she didn't go alone, he wasn't there to see her fully but he was hidden from view, almost inside the room that was reserved for the Yule Ball, but partially hiding himself from some of the needy girls around the school.

He noticed her walking down the steps, how she smiled with confidence rather than forcing one like he had noticed before. She saw her stop near her two friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. The names left a bad taste in his mouth especially Weasley. But then he noticed another man walk up and offer his arm to Hermione, it was Viktor Krum.

The Bulgarian wizard who worked his charm and succeeded in having Hermione Granger going to the ball with him. She couldn't contain the excitement on her face, or the little smirk that spread across her face whenever some of the girls would look on at her in jealousy. But the smirk wasn't evil, it was a different more playful like smirk.

The ball was slowly becoming a success as the wizard (or witch) whom were in the tournament danced with their "dates" first, then everyone else joined. Draco though, caught himself staring in the direction of Hermione Granger and Viktor Krum. He glared at the man and would snap himself out of it as soon as he had realized what he was doing. What was happening with him? Why did he care who the muggle born witch danced with?

He scowled at other girls who'd offer to be his date for the dance and left the room, he needed to be on his own for a brief minute at least. Stepping outside he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Maybe it was the fact that another thing was bothering him, something he'd seen in the Mirror Of Erised. Surely, he had no business to try it, he never believed it would show anything that he'd care to see. But for the fact that his "friends" were bragging at how they had tried it and he hadn't, rubbed him the wrong way.

After all he was the big bad Malfoy of Slytherin House. So, off he had went to find this mirror, and find it he had. He stood quietly in front of it, looking into it only to see his reflection. Nothing seemed to be happening and a scowl went across his face. He figured as much, but the more he stood there he could swear he saw something flash across the mirror. A look of confusement had went across his face as he saw the image of the Yule Ball form, he saw himself laughing and holding out his hand to someone.

The image that slowly formed of the someone he was holding his hand out to showed finally, it was Hermione. She was smiling and laughing, and had accepted his hand, putting hers into his. He saw himself smiling and giving her hand a shake. This wasn't just any smile, it seemed like a truly happy smile.

Now standing outside, he shook his head of the memory. It was no guess why he was staring at her the entire night, maybe he wanted to see how that vision in the mirror could possibly happen. Yes, he still considered her to be a mudblood, but if she had been a pureblood witch, then what?

He'd have nothing negative to say against her then, he knew the only reason he did now was because of his father and how pure the wizard blood line should be, be it marrying a pureblood witch out of love or just to satisify the family name of pure wizards and witches.

Draco waited until he counted to ten before walking back to the ball. He glanced around and noticed that Hermione and Viktor had now spun to the outer part of the mass of dancing "couples" and were in a more secluded area that let them have room for more twirls of Hermione and a wider range of dancing. Draco straightened and walked over in a calm matter, arms at his sides as he waited until Viktor's back was to him.

He reached out and gave a single tap to Viktor's shoulder. Viktor abrubtly stopped and looked over his shoulder to Draco and cocked his head to the side in a confused matter. "I was..." Draco trailed off as he saw the puzzled look that was given to him by Hermione. "I'd like to cut in." He said flatly.

The look of protest quickly washed over Hermione's face, but also shock was there. Viktor though, being the man who wasn't one to start scenes at events like this, muttered to Hermione that it may not be so bad. She let out a huff of a breath that caused Draco to smirk, he must really get under that skin of hers.

He held out his hand to Hermione and chuckled at her expression, the flash of what he'd seen in the Erised Mirror went across his mind as she watched him for a moment. She shook her head and flashed a smile towards Viktor, putting her hand into Draco's as a sudden fit of laughter escaped her. Draco couldn't help but chuckle along with her, which was an odd combination as he hadn't really laughed at anything except the misfortune of others.

Her laughter slowly died as Draco stepped forward and slid his hand to her waist. He firmly took her hand in his while her other sat on his shoulder, the look of amusement left and he wondered why they even had laughed, he took a deep breath and began the dance at a comfortable pace for both of them. "Are you attempting to set me up for a trap to embarrass me Malfoy?" The low tone from Hermione caused him to look at her.

He gave a tilt of his head and showed the most innocent expession that he could muster. "I'm attempting nothing." He said honestly, but by the look she gave him, he knew she didn't believe that.

"Oh? Right.." She said softly and he paused the dance for enough time to twirl her outward, then back towards him. He resumed the dance as she glanced around nervously, he did as well and noticed the look from Ron Weasley. Ron was glaring at them and it made Draco grin.

"Stop grinning Draco, its just a dance. I don't want a scene here." Hermione said in her stubborn tone and breathed in deeply to show a smile to others that danced near them. "Oh I know mudblood. I know."

* * *

I'm sorry that its short, but I wanted to see how it would do before I wrote more.


	2. Chapter 2: Questions

Chapter Two- Questions

* * *

Hermione gave him a look as he just returned it with his own look. She shook her head finally at him after the two were staring at each other until she realized that neither of them had blinked. "If you know then why are you still smiling?" She asked him in a way that was a more obvious statement than an actual question.

Draco on the other hand, stopped in their dance and blinked. He hadn't noticed his grin, or "smile" was still in place and he quickly made it leave. What was he thinking? Smiling like this while dancing with _her_ of all people in this school?

He ignored her question and lifted her hand above her head, spinning her outward and (regrettably) into the arms of Viktor Krum whom had rejoined to their side lines patiently while he watched them dance. He couldn't help but study how elegantly she moved into the spin, stopping herself as she was now facing Viktor again, her hands going to rest upon his shoulders.

Draco, whom had by now lost all train of thought simply bowed towards them, for whatever reason he was unsure, he just felt it seemed appropriate, then quickly walked away from them. He forced himself to not look over his shoulder, deciding he'd rather not see how she looked just then.

But his mind still wondered, was she happy he left her alone? Was she showing _real_ smiles now that she was back in the arms of Viktor Krum? Or perhaps, maybe she was a little disappointed that he had not answered her question.

He mentally kicked himself for wondering over it so much, he either would suck it all up and look at her or he wouldn't, simple and easy. He left the huge room and walked out into the hall where Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy were all standing.

He saw them chatting quietly amongst themselves and started to walk in the other direction, secretly hoping that he would stay unnoticed. But the squeal from Pansy echoed in the hall as she noticed him. "There he is! Our Slytherin Malfoy who would rather dance with a filthy Mudblood rather than someone else." Draco stopped in his tracks and made a fist, breathing deeply to calm himself.

The anger that he had against Pansy appeared so fast, that he had to close his eyes to make it leave. Pansy lately, had been drawing that out of him. He considered turning her into a toad, but then decided she'd probably croak even more. He let out a breath and regained his composure as he turned around and sent Pansy a flashy grin. "You know how these things are Pansy, you must show you have some class. Even to the lower class." He said as he walked towards his "friends", even though his words left a bitter taste in his mouth.

He stopped in front of them and watched Crabbe and Goyle grinning from ear to ear. Pansy gave him a little grin and flung her arms around his neck in an attempt to show some affection that he clearly did not want. But she never seemed to notice as she always was trying too hard to impress him, always pointing out how she was or how good she was at being a witch.

Draco couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes. She looked up at him like a needy cat, he could almost imagine that she could probably really purr if he asked her to. Although, he figured she'd do anything that he asked which made it all the more irritating and equally terrible.

"Pansy, I am not in the mood for your games tonight." He reached up and pulled her arms from him, pushing them down to her sides. He could almost see the pout that started to show on her face, to ignore this, he simply walked by her.

He held up a hand to Crabbe and Goyle who were about ready to follow him, he didn't need anyone following him, not tonight at least. He walked forward until he was far enough from them to let the scowl he had been holding back show on his face. Sometimes he wondered how he even could stand to be in the same room with them let alone the same school.

He heard some yelling and his attention jerked to the stair case where Hermione had sat down, soft sounds echoed in the space that made it obvious that she was crying. Draco looked up to see Ron stomping up the stairs in a tantrum, the action reminded him of a five year old.

"Weasley..." Draco muttered angrily. He walked closer but decided to stay hidden, he watched Hermione sitting on the stairs, her elbows against her knees with her hands covering her face. He could still hear her crying but he decided to stay where he was. What good of comfort could he offer her? And why did he care if she was crying. After all, she was just a mudblood know it all.

* * *

_One Year Later..._

Draco sat in potions class room, it had been a year since that night of the Yule Ball, a year of different thoughs, different reactions, and different feelings. He had thrown himself into anything his father would speak to him about, which was mostly on the fact of "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named".

He would listen, yet not listen at the same time. He tried to show his father that he was strong, and could do anything asked of him. But in reality Draco was no more ready to do anything that a child was. He knew he wasn't the bravest person, that he acted like he was tough but he knew he could never really do something.

A sigh left him as he heard their potions teacher, spouting off some talk about working in partners and that he'd be pairing them together. "For this we will have...Ms. Parkinson and Mr. Goyle, Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Lovegood..."

Draco heard nothing else after the 'Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger' name call. He looked over to a table, where he saw Hermione sitting in surprise. Draco noticed how she looked this time, a year made a difference. She looked a little more grown up than before, her hair was back to its usual frizzy ways but the curls and waves remained in their usual places, she still had the innocent looking face but they no longer had tears running down them like from before.

He made no move to get up and move to her and after a minute of waiting, Hermione stood up with her books and walked over to his table and sat down next to him without speaking a word. They were told that they'd be working on a spell to make a symbol appear above their cauldrons, that this could be something used in the future for anything from danger signs to warnings.

He noticed Hermione slid off her robe and roll up the sleeves to her white button up top, he quickly looked away to avoid his gaze from her but heard her as she opened her book and began turning the page. He also heard her let out a little sigh, a smile showed at the edges of his lips but he quickly hid it and looked towards her.

"So, what shall we be doing Granger? Or will you be taking over the work for yourself?" He said as he added a snicker which resulted in her just rolling her eyes at him.

"Do you have a book Malfoy?" She asked, suddenly speaking in a soft voice. He looked puzzled for a moment then glanced at the book he had next that he currently had been using as an arm prop.

"Yes I do." He said in a simple tone towards her.

"Then open it and read for yourself." Hermione spoke in the 'it should be obvious' tone that he remembered from the Yule Ball. He shook his head and grumbled beneath his breath, but slid his book in front of him and flipped to the page that she was on and began reading. Hermione wasn't like most girls, she didn't care to stand in the face of anyone and he learned that in their third year when she had punched him.

A slight smile showed from him as he remembered that, it shocked him that she had pointed her wand at him, but shocked him even more when she punched him. He swore he'd get revenge on the Mudblood but now that he thought of it, he never had.

He shook his head and looked away from his book as Hermione had already began to mix the ingredients in front of them that they would need for this potion. "Are you always this quick to get started?" He asked her, never having paid close attention to how she worked in class before.

She glanced at him, the surprise on her face was obvious that he was even being civil with her, she found that this was becoming a rare thing for her to experience from Draco Malfoy. "Yes." She answered with a soft tone then began to work again, she watched Draco as he began to help her.

They would glance between each other every so often, but were quiet as they worked. Hermione noticed Ron glaring in their direction and she sent him a look of apology, until she noticed Draco was glaring right back. "That will only encourage him." She said after a minute of them glaring at each other.

Draco blinked and snapped his attention to Hermione, he gave a tilt of his head and sofly grinned at her. "Do you really think so Granger?"

"I know so Malfoy." Was her reply as she poured their ingredients slowly into the cauldron.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading and yes to everyone who wondering, this is a full story and not a short shot.


	3. Chapter 3: Symbols

Chapter Three- Symbols

* * *

"Do you say that from personal experience Mudblood?" Draco lowered his voice and scooted his seat closer to hers. Their shoulders were almost touched and he took a glance over at Ron, noticing that the glare had intensified but that it was also hard for Ron to focus with Luna Lovegood on their ingredients.

A soft chuckle left Malfoy as he then noticed Hermione had not answered him, she was ignoring him by reading from her book. He studied her for a moment, watching as she mumbled the words, he studied how her eyes moved across the page at a quick rate. **'**_Speed reader_**'** He thought.

He glanced down at his book and read a couple of words to himself before glancing towards her, she had already flipped the page. Her lips were moving to form the words, but no sound came from them.

She finally stopped and looked towards him while her head tilted slightly, he could almost smile at how cute it was. Wait, cute? He shook his head and told himself to stop. That wasn't cute, it was just a natural head movement for bloody sake.

She continued to look at him until he, out of reflex, snapped at her. "What?" He said coldly towards her, there was his old self. It was still there after all this time? That was news to him.

Hermione let a frown show on her face for only a few seconds before she quickly looked away from him. This caused a long, and deep, sigh from Draco. He leaned over until his arm was touching hers and looked over her shoulder down at her book.

"You do have your own book.." She whispered to him but made no means of moving away, he figured that she thought it was his place to.

He chuckled low next to her ear and felt part of her back was against his chest, he grinned slowly as he felt her shiver. Was she cold, or could it be from him?

"I know. But I prefer this, your book is easier to read." He said, partially flinching to himself at how poor of an excuse that was. He could see from his position that she rolled her eyes and leaned forward away from him. But, Draco being his usual self, stayed put and didn't move.

Hermione reached up and added the last ingredient then picked up her wand and motioned for Draco to do the same, to which he simply took his wand out of his inner robe ocket and looked at the book with her. "We have to read this..." She said, pointing to the two words that was on the page.

Draco grimaced at the two words and gave her a look. "Those words are ridiculous." He said simply and saw that Hermione herself looked amused. "Maybe, but aren't they all when you think of it?" She said in a gentle tone and began to wave her wand over the cauldron, Draco did the same and looked at the words with Hermione.

At once, they each took a breath and said in sync, "Symbolas Apparo."

The liquid in the cauldron began to foam and bubble, it slowly raised up to the top of the cauldron, until it suddenly evaporated into two symbols. The symbols were of the Slytherin and Gryffindor Houses, but as they were first separated, they slowly merged together and wrapped around one another seeming to create one new house.

Hermione and Draco both looked at it in confusion, then looked around at everyone elses. All the others seemed to have only one symbol of their house above their cauldrons, even Ron and Luna had just one symbol, which had ended up being of the Ravenclaw House which belonged to Luna.

Finally they looked between each other, though Hermione was the first to speak. "Maybe we did something wrong, or it couldn't decide?" She offered, her voice full on confusion. Draco raised an eyebrow, this was the first time he heard her honestly confused. Usually she knew everything, but she had no idea about this.

He saw the look of concentration come across her face and couldn't suppress a smirk. This started becoming amusing to him, no matter how it made him wonder. He figured it was part of the potion, and brushed it off just as that. But he knew Hermione wouldn't be doing such a thing, he knew she'd be hunched over books or speaking to the professor as soon as she could about it.

After all, Hermione Granger, one of the most brightest witches in Hogwarts didn't get that far by sitting back and brushing it off. The professor waited for everyone to finish before he gave a clap of his hands, applauding them. "Very well, very well!" He chimed in a cheery old voice. He gave them the potion to study with on their own, and dismissed them.

Draco stood with his books and wand and noticed Hermione standing slowly, she was biting at her lip and hugging her books to her chest. "Nervous I will bite are we?" Draco added with a hint of amusement.

She glanced over at him and rolled her eyes, "Malfoy." Was all she said, then walked up to the Professor's desk. Draco let a laugh escape as he knew that is what she'd do and left the classroom. He headed towards the great hall going into thought, about things. He briefly thought of what he had seen in the Mirror of Erised, but then shook the memory away. He couldn't continue thinking about that, it meant nothing.

* * *

I hope no one minded but I made up the spell word (Symbolas Apparo, I know, ridiculous lol!) for them to use, I hope it fit.


End file.
